User blog:John Pan/Scorpion-class (TOP)
To fulfill the roles of anti-starship, anti-spacecraft and ground support, PECs didn't have the room of Navy vessels to field different spacecraft for each role. Therefore, they developed a large heavy spacecraft to fulfill all roles. 1 SPACECRAFT Capacity None. Sensors The Scorpion-class has an outer smart skin equipped with a 360-degree thermograph suite. For long-range detection, it carries a high-resolution thermograph as well as an SAR in its nose to detect enemy vessels at long range. Anti-Spacecraft Weaponry TL405 Laser Cannon (2) For good anti-space craft firepower, the Scorpion-class wields two front-facing turreted TL405 laser cannons. Each of them can fire in either a high-energy 1GW laser beam dump, a medium-energy rapid-fire 1 MW dump, or a low-energy constant ablative beam to clean up space junk. Cobra Fangs (1) The Cobra Fangs point defense turret is a small radar-controlled dual-THEL weapon system capable of slicing an enemy spacecraft into three pieces at space-to-space combat ranges. It can also target incoming missiles and shells. The Scorpion-class carries one on its “top.” Kinetic Impactor “Iron Ball” (8) For use against enemy starships, the Scorpion-class can carry eight 9000-kilogram solid steel spheres. When released while the Scorpion-class is on intercept angle to the enemy starship at an average of 200 kilometers per second, each projectile then faithfully follows its trajectory, maintaining all of its velocity, and smashes into the target with immense kinetic energy. Best of all, it is nearly impossible to detect by passive sensors. Anti-Surface Weaponry Atmospheric Assault Bomb (8) To soften up heavily-fortified enemy formations, the Scorpion-class can carry eight 2000-kilogram laser-ignited thermonuclear armature-fitted bombs. Each has a basic yield of 500 KT and produces a devastating EMP at the same time. Upgrades Protection Cloaking For stealth operations, the Scorpion-class can receive electronic cloaking to make it invisible to unfriendly eyes, ears, thermal cameras, radars and LADARs. However, it does provide a large drain on the spacecraft's power supply, so it can only be deployed for short periods of time. Protection Passive The Scorpion-class's outer layer is composed of self-healing polymer that allows it to use a portion of the kinetic energy that has ripped it open to close the hole. Then there is a Faraday cage to ignore medium-energy EMP bursts. Behind that, there is a layer of tri-layer graphene as a barrier between the two major components of the armor, as well as acting as the armor's circuitry. It then has overlapping ceramic plates; if penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. This provides protection from pressure-assisted Olympium 25mm caseless heavy MA rounds. Active In terms of active protection, the Scorpion-class has a thermograph jammer. Kinetic Shield Projected out of projection points in the spacecraft's fuselage, the armor can absorb an impact from anything: slugs, electrons, photons, ions, anti-protons, etc. It can absorb up to 5.0x 10^9 joules of energy before collapsing and burning out—which means that it can absorb a TL405 burst. Locomotion The Scorpion-class is powered by two fusion rockets, with a Brayton power conversion unit and radiators attached to them for energy-producing and heat-dissipating reasons. Each fusion rocket supplies the spacecraft with plasma exhaust in excess of 1,000,000 K at 22 kilometers per second, and with magnetic vector thrusters, allows the Scorpion-class to maneuver with much higher levels of agility than larger spacecraft. Category:Blog posts